The South Park Killer
by kittredgedh
Summary: A murderer is on the loose in South Park! It is only a matter of time before the Lil Crime Stoppers detective agency is dragged in to stop the killer. But little to they know the murders are just a prelude to something worst
1. Chapter 1

**South Park Murders**

It was late at night on the east side of South Park. The moon hung overhead as a group of teenagers came into view. They were walking down a deserted road near the park. Oddly enough the headlights hadn't turned on yet.

Shops lined the side of the road. Only one was occupied. An elderly man heard the teens and looked out of the shops upstairs window.

The kids were all laughing at a joke one of them had heard earlier so they didn't notice a cloaked figure coming out of the bushes. The figure sauntered over to face the group and as he came closer the teenagers stopped laughing.

The person was wearing a stained black cloak over dark clothing that looked like it hadn't been washed. The largest teen yelled out " Hey you stupid asshole get outta my wa-" as his throat was neatly sliced open by the 9" blade the man had previously hidden.

As blood splattered the teens and the man one girl screamed and the teens started running in the opposite direction. The man pulled out five smaller knives and in a practiced movement all flew into the backs of the teens.

Four teens hit the ground presumably dead as one limped away blood trailing behind him. The killer slowly walked to the doomed teenager and kicked him down. The boy fell in a pile of mud and tried to crawl away. The killer grinned. He pulled out the knife he had used earlier and extinguished the boy's life in an instant.

"Hello", the old man hissed into the phone. " 911 emergency" a bored voice droned back. " I-I"ve just wi-wi-witnessed" the old man paused, " a murder!"

The next day at school during recess. Kyle was on the swings when Stan started walking over to him.

"Kyle, Kyle!" yelled Stan

"Hey Stan what's up?" asked Kyle getting of the swings.

" Did you hear what happened?" said Stan with a scared look.

"No, dude what?"

Kyle looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Six High School kids got attacked and five died!" Whispered Stan.

"The fuck dude!" said Kyle rather loudly.

" Do they no who did it."

" No, but Tom the guy who owns Tom's Rhinoplasty saw the whole thing."

"Shit dude!" said Kyle.

"He could kill again!" said Stan with horrible realization

"Everybody could be a suspect." Or a victim thought Kyle.

Later in the day at Police Headquarters

Officer Barbrady and Detective Sanders were questioning Tom the plastic surgeon.

The headquarters were fairly new. After the whole snuke in Hilary Clinton's snizz the Mayor expanded the department. The three men were in an Barbrady's office

"I've already told you", Tom pleaded, " I don't know who he was." The more I think of it he could have been a she, the streetlights weren't on. By the way, why weren't the street lights on?!"

"We are looking into it, there's only two of us so it might take some time. The rest of the department is on three week vacations," replied barbrady in his droning voice.

"Since you don't know anything else we will let you go for now" said Sanders.

Tom gladly walked out of the office.

"We need some more manpower for this one sanders."

" I know Barbrady"

"But who should call" "CIA FBI."

"IRS?" suggested Barbrady.

The door opened behind them and the two cops turned around to see a person in a stained cloak.

" Why don't you call me?" said the killer with a sadistic grin as he pulled out a gun.


	2. Bang! Slice! Your dead!

Before you read this I would like to say that this chapter will be full of action drama and the horrible deaths of many characters.

Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter but this one will include all of our favorite characters and some ones that haven't had much time in the spotlight. I hope you enjoy the second in what I hope will be a great fanfic.

* * *

_**Clean yourself up, your dead!**_

South Park Elementary- Ms. Garrison's 4th Grade Class

"Okay class, settle down," Said Ms. Garrison. It was Monday and she was pissed, so when the class kept talking she lost it.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE INBRED SONS OF BITCHES!!"

Everyone stared at her for a second.

Regaining her composure Ms. Garrison said through pursed lips, "Did I stutter?"

The kids then got in their seats. "Good," she said, "now we can learn something."

"Today we will be study-," Ms. Garrison said while writing "reciprocals" on the board, before the speaker box on the wall emitted noises.

"How the hell dose this thing work," muttered a female voice from the other end.

The class laughed.

"It's on ma'am," Said another gruffer voice. "Oh" said the woman.

"Ms. Garrison," said the female voice, "send Eric, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny to my office."

**In The Hallway**

"I didn't do shit," thought Eric as he walked down the hall to the principal's office with his two friends and the- "Stupid Jew," said Eric in his mind," He probably did some Jew shit and the principal whatever the fuck her name is thinks me, Stan and Kenny helped him, I hate Kyle so mu-"

"Cartman, open the door!" said Stan.

Cartman blinked back into reality and found himself standing in front of the door. He turned the knob and stepped in to see principal whoever the fuck sitting at her desk and officer dumbass Barbrady standing in the corner with his arm in a sling and his torso wrapped in a bandage.

"Sit down boys." Said principal whoever the fuck.

The 4 boys sat down.

Barbrady walked over to stand in front of the boys.

"As you already know, 5 people were killed last week by a mysterious "killer person"," Said Barbrady unnecessarily loudly using lots of hand gestures that could be misinterpreted as gang signs or "all sky play dog pee vagina" in sign language.

"Barbrady," said principal whoever the fuck in a tired voice," there children, not deaf people."

"As I was saying" continued Barbrady "the killer came to the police station and killed officer Sanders and shot me 3 three times, "Thankfully I survived."

"But with the police force on vacation and me injured we are going to need your help!"

After four seconds of silence Kyle said," Dude we're just kids!" That detective agency we had was for finding cats and shit."

"Yeah!" said Kenny taking of his hood because of its stuffiness.

"I freakin died in that strip club!"

"No way dude," said Stan standing up." For once this town is going to have to catch its own killer."

Cartman promptly gave the cop the finger. That was the cue to leave.

"Wait!" said Barbrady," you have got to understand, he will kill again and when he does it could be one of your friends or relative or-"Barbrady stopped mid sentence, his face contorted with shock.

"Or who!" said Cartman impatiently. Barbrady fell to the ground with a thud, a red spot on his back gushing with blood. Principal whoever the fucks stood up screaming, and as the blood splattered her face from the dead cop a bullet from across the street whizzed into her back. Stan looked to where Barbrady once stood and saw through the open window in the office a figure on the roof of the Wal-Mart.

"Get down!" yelled Kyle, as a volley of bullets flew into office hitting the doorknob and blowing it off.

Kenny leaped behind the principal's desk along with Cartman. Kyle slid behind a huge chair.

Stan however was running toward Barbrady.

"Oh my God!!" thought Kenny, his eyes wide with horror as he watched Stan run through bullet fire.

"Almost there!" though Stan as a lamp exploded where his was. Debris coated his face as he ran full speed leaping over a broken chair.

He slid to Barbrady as bullets flew over his head.

I reloaded the clip the clip and kept firing into the office.

"Idiot!" I hissed as Stan made a dash to the dead officer.

* * *

I shot at him but he was too small of a target.

I reloaded and as I looked back through the scope the boy had a gun pointed at me.

My scope was aligned with his head. I pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

"It's jammed!" I said with realization.

BAM! A bullet hit my gun sending it flying.

"Time to run!"

* * *

Cartman held his hand over his head to block out the bullets. When the noise stopped he looked up to see Stan holding a gun breathing heavily.

Stan dropped the gun and slumped to floor.

"You ok Stan!" I called out.

Stan nodded.

"Good, now screw you guys I'm going the FUCK HOME!"

I got up to leave when Kyle spoke up.

"Cartman you can't leave!" said Kyle standing up coughing, his face coated in plaster.

"The cops are all dead," he continued," We are the only people that can stop him or her… or it." "WE are the only law left!"

I turned around my interest peaked." So I get to carry a badge?" Kyle nodded.

I sadistic grin came across my face. "And I have dare I say… Authoritie!"

"Yes, you'll have your mother fucking authoritie!" Kenny yelled.

"Then what are we waiting for cocksuckers?" I said gleefully.

Stan grabbed Barbrady's keys. He tossed them to me.

I tossed them back. "Get anything you can find in his car."

I walked over to principal whoever the fuck's corpse and got her keys.

"We drive in style, but Kyle can walk." I said smirking.

"I am not fucking walking to… by the way where are we going?" Asked Kyle.

"I'll tell you on the way." I said kicking open the door.

The four boys stepped into the hallway to see kids running everywhere. Teachers were grabbing their coats trying to get the hell out of there. Didn't you hear? Two people got murdered. The fuck are you doing still reading?

The boys ran down the hall past screaming crying and laughing kids.

They made it to the parking lot and made for Principal Whoever the fucks car.

Cartman unlocked it and sat in the driver's seat. He opened the glove compartment grabbed some books and sat on them.

"You still haven't said where we are going." Said Kenny as Stan got in the car carrying a box.

"To the hospital!" said Cartman putting on shades that were hanging from the visor.

"If that teenager can id the killer so much easier for us."

"I can't believe we are actually going o do this shit!" moaned Kyle from the back seat.

"We are going to all get killed; we'll just be a chalk outline on some back alley!"

Kenny slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself Goddammit; the killer was after Barbrady because Barbrady could id him or capture him. Now he thinks we are going to try and capture him. To be safe he has to kill us!"

"He's right." Said Stan,"For us to survive he has to die!"

"OK gentlemen!" piped Cartman.

"If this touching family talk is over I would like to get moving before I hit puberty."

Cartman pulled the car out of the lot and headed to Hell's Pass Hospital.

Doctor Carlisle was in an elevator riding from the first floor to the 12th. He was singing along to the elevator music. _Thriller! Thriller Night! Nobody's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. Thriller! Thriller Ni-_

Suddenly the elevator halted. "Damn thing never works right." He muttered.

He pushed the emergency button. Nothing happened so he bent down and pressed it repeatedly.

When stood back up he saw through the closed door's reflection a cloaked figure.

He turned around, and when he did the person cut his throat.

The doctor clasped his bleeding throat, the blood gushing through his fingers. He couldn't speak and just gurgled trying to form words. That only increased the blood flow.

Inside his mind the doctor knew he was going to die.

He slid to the floor his red blood dripping over his lab coat.

He hit the floor and looked up to see the killer.

The cloaked figure then kicked the doctor hard in the gut with his steel toe boot.

The doctor moved no more.

The four boys got out of the car and Stan dropped the box on the pavement. They were in the Hell's Pass Hospital Parking lot.

"What did you jack from Barbrady?" asked Kenny.

Stan pulled out a lead pipe, a sawed off shotgun and 4 bullets, a- "Samurai Sword!!" said Eric in surprise.

"Barbrady was ¼ Japanese," said Stan.

The last item in the box was a bow and arrow. "That looks like your uncle Jimbo's Bow and arrow!" said Kyle stepping closer for a good look. "It is," said Stan,"Barbrady must have confiscated it back when hunting was illegal for that year."

Cartman picked up the sword, Kenny grabbed the shotgun, Kyle took the bow and arrow and Stan picked up the pipe.

The four boys made their way to the hospital, and when the stepped through the doorway the saw the receptionist slumped over the front counter, blood dripping from the back of her dress

"I think we had better hurry," Said Cartman as he lifted his sword into an offensive position.

Kyle notched an arrow as they headed for the elevator and the beginning of the greatest and most horrible week of their lives.

"God I hate Mondays." Said Cartman as the elevator door slid open to reveal a dead doctor with blood coming out of his neck.

* * *

Wow that was a good chapter. 

I hoped you liked it. I wanted to step it up a notch with some of the violence cause I know that's what you love. 

I want everyone that reads this to review because it not only helps me but it helps you get any positive or negative comments of your chest.

In the next chapter we will find who or what is causing the murders and why!


	3. OOPS! I didn't mean to make you bleed

Hello true believers, here is the latest installment of THE SOUTH PARK KILLER.

You may have to sleep with the light on!

_**OOPS! I didn't mean to make you bleed.**_

The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor and four boys stepped out. An unusually fat one armed with a Samurai Sword, a boy in an orange hoodie wielding a shotgun and two average sized boys; one with a green hat and a boy and arrow, and a boy in a blue and red hat with a lead pipe.

The fluorescent lights were blinking as they looked closer at their surroundings.

Water was dripping from the ceiling and blood smeared the walls.

Kyle looked sick and Stan covered his mouth with his hand. Kenny's knees buckled and he almost fell down. Cartman's face was ghostly pale and his expression emotionless.

Thumping noises down the hall to their right made everyone turn to the noise. Stan tried to run into the elevator but it slid halfway shut. The lights inside the elevator went off as did the blinking fluorescent lights.

The thumping noises stopped and footsteps could be heard walking away followed by rattling noises.

Kenny gulped and whispered, "C-c-co-come o-on g-guys."

"What did we get ourselves into." They all thought.

They rounded a corner to see the teenager in his patient's outfit 20 ft away at the far end of the hall. His back was facing the boys and he was holding one of those heart rate machines that doctors put on rollers and a 5ft tall pole. The teen was waving it back and forth trying to keep 5 cloaked figures at bay.

The boys were too stunned to do anything but watch.

"Isn't that the witness we are supposed to be protecting!" said Cartman rather loudly.

The boys snapped back into reality, and yelled to the boy to run in their direction.

The boy turned around and ,in that moment's hesitation, one of the cloaked figures lunged at him. The boy threw the boy sending the figure flying into its four companions. As they struggled to get slipping on IV fluid the boy limped towards the lil detectives. He was wearing a body bandage much like Barbrady had only it was much more stained with blood. As he hobbled over he waved his arms and started yelling-

"Run, you fools, run for your lives!" he yelled before he stumbled into the four boys.

The boy was panting heavily and his eyes were closed.

"What do we do?" hissed Stan his eyes wide with fear.

"We'll take the kid." said Cartman quickly pointing towards Kyle and Stan, his eyes darting towards the cloaked figures still slipping on fluid.

"Kenny you stay and sacrifice yourself for us." Cartman finished.

"What the fuck!" yelled Kenny angrily.

Cartman started running down the hall away from the cloakies.

"You will be missed!" yelled Cartman as he started running down the stairwell.

Kyle and Stan were holding up the teen and they both looked at Kenny.

Kenny nodded and the boys quickly went down the hallway, horrible guilt written all over their faces. The boy in their arms stirred.

"What's your name?" asked Stan.

"Scott…" he whispered

Kenny turned to see his best friends head down the stairs on the opposite end of the hallway. Kenny stood at the corner of the hallway.

The figures would have to get past Kenny to get to his friends.

"The bad part is I've got 4 bullets five enemies and I don't know how to use this thing," Thought Kenny,

"Yep I'm going to die, same shit as always just a different day." Kenny thought to himself as the cloakies started running towards him pulling out knives and revolvers.

Cartman started the engine of the car. I didn't start.

"Come you son of a bitch," thought Cartman trying the ignition again," Work, please."

The classic car suddenly roared to life all the bells and whistles lighted up.

Cartman grabbed the phone books off the floor just as Kyle, Stan, and Scott got into the car. Scott was unconscious and Stan and Kyle looked like they just ran a mile.

"You left us back there…fatass!" said Stan his voice labored.

"Hey you would have done the same thi-"began Cartman before they heard shots in the hospital.

BANG bang bang bang BANG bang bang BANG bang! Then there was a crash. The boys looked to the top floor just in time to see Kenny get shot out of a window and land in the bushes 100 feet below.

"Oh my God…….they…...killed Kenny!" said Stan breathing heavily.

"You bastards!" yelled Kyle his eyes were red with hot tears he banged on the car window for at least 45 seconds before slumping down in his seat.

"Whoever Kenny was, I'm sure he was a good person," whispered Scott his eyes still closed.

"Scott where do you live?" asked Eric his face stone sea his eyes watering.

"1771 Middleton Street."

"Then that's where we are headed."

Eric pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed down Broughton Street.

* * *

4 cloakies stepped out of the front door and watched the BMW leave. 

"Do we pursue?" asked the shortest one.

"Not right now." said the tallest.

"Although we still have more targets to take out before the night is over, we will still take out the primary targets we will wait to gather more forces to take them out at their homes. Meanwhile our other agents will get started without us. Our employers will be disappointed about our failure here but we can make up for it by completing the rest of tonight's mission."

"You will go and tell our sleeper cell's we attack tonight." he continued looking back at the short one, "Tell them to meet us at the warehouse tomorrow morning in case any survive."

The short nodded and set off in a motorcycle in the opposite direction.

* * *

Five cloaked figures approached a fairly large house set on a hill it was near 11:00 p.m. One light was on in an upstairs window. The cloakies crept up the driveway and to the side of the house. There was a large tree on the side of the house with a sturdy looking branch that stretched out to 3 feet away from the window. 

Inside 15 girls were having a slumber party. Among them was Bebe Wendy that Mormon girl named Rebecca Cutswald, that Goth girl and several other of the fourth grade girls.

"Okay girls." Said Bebe calming down all the chatter, it is time… FOR A GHOST STORY!!" All the girls looked intrigued.

Wendy got up and turned out the light. She thought she saw something flicker outside the window, but she just shrugged and sat down. Bebe walked over to beside her bed. Everyone turned to look at her so their backs were facing the window.

From outside the cloakies looked in. Two of them were settled in the branches while a third snuck in from the attic window. No one inside heard the muffled crash. One stood behind the hedges incase anyone tried to run through the front, while one was stationed likewise towards the rear of the house.

The man in the attic dropped to his knees and listened to hear voices. He crept along until he heard lots of noise coming from under him. He looked to see a strip of wood sticking out 1 foot away.

"That's the door." He thought.

Back on the tree branches one of the men crept farther out to where he was right on the edge of the branch. Inside he counted 12 girls sitting Indian style in pajamas watching one blonde girl with a flashlight under her chin tell a story. HE looked back to his comrade in the bushes and he nodded.

Pulling out a gleaming knife he leaped toward the window.

* * *

Outside 8 boys were walking towards the house under the covers of darkness armed with super soaker. They were Bill, Terrance, and Fosse, Clyde, Craig, Dougie, Damien and Butters. 

Clyde was out on front. They came up to the houses gate and started walking up the 100ft long driveway. They cut through the yard halfway there and started walking to the back door. When they were almost to the door Craig saw someone leap from a branch and through a window. "What the –" said Terrance seeing the same thing said before a cloaked figure walked from the shadows to stand in front of them. He didn't say a word and the boys were too frightened to speak, expect for he Butters. He was so scared he wouldn't shut up.

"Uh if you are Bebe's dad w-we are so sorry to have b-b-b-bothered you and we will just leave right now and r-r-un on home if you want us to I'm sorry p-p-p-please don't tell my mom." Butter's dropped his gun and started backing away. He turned to see another figure come from the front of the house.

The cloaky had seen the boys when they came up the driveway and decided to follow them. Their fate was sealed they were trapped.

* * *

_**10 miles away one hour ago**_

Cartman stopped the car. Scott was moaning.

"We have to get him some medicine and bandages," Said Kyle, "Or he won't make it."

"I'm fine; all I need is some Tylenol, rubbing alcohol and some gauze."

"I have all that at my house, plus my parents are out of town!" said Stan.

"My place is right down the street.

The boys arrived at Stan's house and bandaged him up.

"Food." Said Scott.

Stan went into the Kitchen.

"Now tell us what happened," said Cartman as they sat on the couch.

Stan came back from the kitchen bearing leftover Pizza Hut.

Scott then told them of how he and his friends were attacked.

At the end of the story Scott said,"While at the Hospital those cloakies came in and started killing doctors and nurses. They were looking for my room. A couple of them got stabbed with some syringes that killed them but the rest started yanking out the machines keeping people alive.

One of them came to my room and when he saw who I was he started bragging about how his organization, what was it called," Scott thought for a moment," Oh yeah, it was called CASP. He started talking about how they were going to kill everyone in South Park. He said we would just be a typo on a map," Scott paused for a moment, "after that a really tall cloaky walked in. The big one took one look at me and pulled out a knife. As he walked over I grabbed my IV pole and the rest is history. You guys saved my life and I don't even know your names."

"I'm Kyle Broflovski."

"I'm Stan Marsh."

"We are totally fucked."

Everyone looked at Cartman.

He motioned for them look out the window.

Everyone got up to see what he was talking about.

They looked out the window to see 5 black SUV's park in front of the house and about 3 dozen cloakies step out.

Kenny's eyes flickered toward their weapons. They dove for their weapons. Stan reached in a drawer and pulled out a gun. He tossed it to Scott.

"It's my dad's." Stan said shortly.

Cartman said, "We have to get to the garage and in the car before they burst through the walls!"

"Too late." Stan said as he looked at 3 cloaskies that had just burst through the window blocking the narrow hallway leading to the garage.

The hallway was to narrow and too short to allow more cloakies to come in that way.

Suddenly the boys heard crashes from upstairs and the back door being kicked down.

Soon 20 cloakies surrounded them as the boys formed a circle.

The cloakies then pulled out guns and knives and a few machine guns.

"Oh shit." Said Scott.

The tall cloaky from earlier stepped out to face the boys. He was carrying a very large pistol.

"Any last words?" he asked. He was probably smiling under the hood.

"No." he said in a mocking.

"Then you die!"

He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You will have to wait only a little longer to find out what happened to the girls at the slumber party, Clyde, Craig and the party crashers, and of course Eric, Kyle, Stan, and Scott. 

I promise to you the next chapter will blow your mind.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


	4. Hell on Earth

This chapter will be an exciting one so buckle up for a great ride.

P.S. This chapter is not for the squeamish.

Stan's heart stopped. The cloaked man was talking but he couldn't really hear. His head was spinning and he just wanted his mom.

The cloaked man raised his gun.

"Oh no..." he thought wearily.

He looked over to his friends; Kyle, and the fatass. He looked at Scott the friend he would never know.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Kyle Kenny and Scott fell without words. Their lifeless bodies stared back up at him. Bang, a bullet entered his chest. He didn't feel it. All he felt was his world going black. He looked down to see blood gushing from his wounds. He fell and the cloakies left to finish their mission.

Scott Goins, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Stan Marsh were dead.

Butters, Terrance, Fosse, Clyde, Craig, Damien, Bill, and Dougie were trapped by two cloakies outside of the Testaburger house. Inside they could hear the wild screams of girls. There were many crashes. The boys were in the backyard. They were facing the back of the house and could see Wendy's bedroom light flicker. The cloakies started walking towards them. The boys backed up to the fence. Dougie wet his pants.

Damien stepped forward. He said his voice booming over the yard, "Who are you!"

One of the cloakies quickly pulled out a revolver and shot three times into Damien's chest.

"Why, I am the devil!" said the cloaky tauntingly.

All the boys screamed and leaped over the fence. Beyond the fence was a good 300 yard drop off. It wasn't too steep but it was dotted with bushes. At the foot of it lay a deserted road. The boys hopped over and being very short landed on the other side will a thud. They started rolling down the hill. Bill not getting the cue to hop over started running along the fence and was shot dead on his 6th step.

The cloakies looked over the fence, and decided the boys wouldn't survive even if the made it down. They set off towards the house.

Inside the girls were racing around the room. After a cloaked man jumped in the room the girls tried the door only to find it jammed from the outside. Girls who gave up after a minute lay crying on the floor. They quickly had their throats slit. The nine girls who had their wits about them were huddled in a corner screaming like, well like girls. Whenever he lunged at them the dove in opposite directions, only to regroup on the other side of the room. Every time he lunged he managed to clip one of them. This time he grabbed one that ran too late, and so only eight remained. Of them were Wendy, Bebe, and the Cutswald kid.

They got slower every time he lunged and this time the Goth girl cot caught when she tripped over a dead body. Only six were left. From behind the cloakie the door banged. It sounded frightened. It called for help and then there was silence. The door then fell of the hinges with a thud. A dead cloakie fell through the threshold, his body contorted and in stepped Kenny McCormick.

He looked at the cloakie who then lunged at Kenny. Kenny lifted a blacked hand and fire erupted. The fire was the color of blood and seemed to wrap itself round the cloaky. Kenny eyes glowed white. The cloakie fell to the ground a burned heap.

Earlier that day.

Kenny was shot out of the hospital window. Kenny's mind was screaming though he couldn't find the words.

He hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

Kenny awoke in a white room. He was wearing no clothes but it was neither hot nor cold. He was sitting at a white table in a white chair. On the table in front of him was a very red sheet of paper. On it said in very black ink. _The King requests an audience. _"The fuck," mumbled Kenny. "The fuck is right." Said a voice. Kenny looked up startled to see a very tall man with red skin in an Armani suit with a hat. Two black horns were protruding from the top.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked the man.

Kenny shook his head.

"Well Kenny, I am sorry to tell you this but, you're dead!" The man laughed horribly.

Kenny shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you-"

"The devil." The man said.

The walls seemed to turn an eggshell color.

Kenny nodded.

"I am he."

"Underlings call me Master, or his Majesty."

"Enemies call me Satan."

The walls turned a Grayish color.

The man walked over and extended a hand.

"But you can call me Lucifer."

The walls started bleeding.

Kenny took the hand and as soon as he touched it he felt a pain shoot up his arm.

Lucifer kept a firm grip. Kenny gasped and writhed on the. Sweat pored from his forehead. He felt as if he was going to die…again.

"They killed my son, Kenneth."

"I am bestowing upon the powers of Hell."

"You will get me my revenge."

"Do _not _disappoint me."

Kenny blacked out.

Butters Terrance, and Fosse lay at the bottom of the hill of the hill. They were covered in dirt and had many cuts. Each was breathing heavily. They had just rolled down the hill and had nearly died when the rolled over rocks in the middle of the slope.

"Ahhh!"

Butters tried to sit up but his chest just burned.

The boys turned their necks to see Clyde, and Dougie roll down.

Everyone was moaning with pain.

"Where's Craig?" Fosse sputtered.

A tear came out of Dougie's eye.

"He didn't make it." Everyone started whimpering. They called out for a good 10 minutes to try to get help

Terrance was able to stand and helped everyone to a tattered old bench on the side of the road.

"The fuck (gasp for air) was that," said Clyde.

"I don't know." Said Fosse.

Fosse stood up on shaky legs and pointed to Clyde.

"This was your idea! If it weren't for you Damien, Craig, and…Bill wouldn't be dead!"

Fosse started breaking up and sat back down mumbling to himself.

"I want to go home," someone muttered.

Vrmmmmmmmm!!! SCREEECH!!

The boys turned to the left. There was nothing on the side of the roads. No buildings. NO lights. Just snow and dirt.

They continued looking for a good minute when a Hummer came from around the corner.

When Kenny had liberated the girls including two hiding in the downstairs bathroom they all piled into Bebe's Hummer. No one questioned Kenny as he drove the car.

The Hummer pulled up to the side of the street and the doors opened to welcome the boys.

They were all too stunned to speak.

"Kenny?" asked Butters as he looked upon Kenny. Kenny's skin was ghostly pale. A crackle emitted from his body covering him in an aura. His eyes were pure white and his hair the most frightening shade of blonde.

"Ahhh!" a cloakie seemingly flew down the hill heading for the boys. Kenny shot a green beam from his eyes causing the cloakie to vaporize into nothingness.

"Yeah it's me, but you can call me Kronos." Kenny's voice was deep and distant yet it sounded like he speaking right in your ear.

"So how was your day," said Kenny smiling. Everyone was in the Hummer and they were feeling better considering what had happened. They were riding into town. Shots and flames could be seen and heard in the distance.

"Pretty fucking ridiculous." replied Clyde sliding into the passenger seat.

"I died and Satan sent me back to avenge Damien,"

Clyde stared at him but decided not to comment.

"When Satan gave me the powers of the Underworld I was momentarily able to glimpse at all of Hell at once. I was able to see in the mind of one of the dead cloakies and I was able to figure out why our visitors came here."

Everyone turned to look at Kenny as he spoke.

"There is an organization called CASP. It wants to destroy South Park. Last week they killed those five teens because they were starting the first phase of their attack."

Tonight all over South Park they are going to everyone's home and killing them. CASP in completely devoted to destroying South Park they hired a bunch of mercenaries to be their private army. But they made one mistake. They didn't count on Kyle, Stan, and Cartman."

Everyone started murmuring to each other.

"The cloakies knew that Barbrady would try to contact the only people that he thought could help him. CASP then made the Three their main targets. But they didn't know the power inside of the Three. The power of the Three can change the world. CASP knew that anyone that the Three came in contact with might know about the secret of their abilities. CASP didn't want the secret of the Three to leak out to anyone, so they have to kill the town to make sure. Of course the Three know not of their abilities but CASP is ignorant to many things. For instance killing them only makes them stronger."

Everyone started murmuring more.

"Killing the Three allows them to come back with all knowledge of their abilities. We have to be at the contact point when the Three come down from the Spirit World.

"If the gate to the Spirit World is damaged before they descend to South Park we will not be able to stop CASP."

Kenny let the words sink in.

"Where is the gate?" asked Rebecca Cutswald.

"It's at the most sacred place in town."

"The Church!" someone said.

"No, of course not, my ass is more sacred."

"It's at the Wal-Mart."


	5. The Enduntil I edited it

Kyle couldn't see or hear

Kyle couldn't see or hear. The blue was all around him. He didn't inhale and yet he was breathing normally. He looked down. Or better yet his view shifted down. Kyle couldn't feel his body. As his view shifted he saw a window. His mind swam towards it and he peered through the glass. He saw South Park on fire.

On the other sides of this blue realm Cartman and Stan were experiencing the same experience. Almost instantaneously they all touched the glass and it stated glowing red hot.

On the other side of the glass…

Gunfire littered the street. The cloaky that killed the Three was walking with his squad. The deserted street was narrow and all of the windows were broken in. The five of them together were tracking stragglers. CASP paid well he thought. The assault rifle in his hand was top shelf. He heard footsteps and his squad turned to see another 5 man squad pass by. The squads saluted and the walked towards each other.

"Viva La Revoulucion!" The shout rang out as a face appeared in all 32 windows on the two buildings flanking the mercenary's. The cloaky used his military training and crouched making him a smaller target as he rolled behind a large metal dumpster. He peeked out just in time to see his 9 comrades get slain with rocks and small pistol fire, and their bodies dragged off the street. One of his cloaky friends groaned and was pistol whipped by an ugly balding woman in all green. "It was an ambush" he thought as there was no trace anything had happened. Who knows how many squads have been killed or will be killed?

The cloaky dared another look from the dumpster and saw 2 scores of his comrades chasing 3 kids. The kids were captured and exterminated as they walked between the buildings. The cloaky knew he had maybe 10 seconds before they were killed. He made a split second decision. "Run! There in the buildings are enemies!" said the cloaky while running at his men waving his arms. His comrades acted quickly. They peppered the buildings with gunfire as they were shot at from above. The cloaky ducked and leapt behind a wall. Suddenly waves of South Parkians burst through the buildings right behind him. He was luckily obscured from their vision. The cloakies met them with knife and gun. It was over in a matter of minutes. His comrades were defeated, all but 13 were dead and being held captive, and once again he survived an ambush that he could do nothing to prevent. As he sat behind his wall the South Parkians cleared out and headed towards the center of town.

Kenny was driving the Hummer in silence towards Wal-Mart with the kids from school, Clyde, Butters, Dougie, Terrance, Fosse, Bebe, the Mormon kids, Wendy and other assorted characters were packed in at about 8 to a row. Kenny had borrowed the Hummer from Bebe's garage when he rescued the surviving girls. The vehicle suddenly gurgled to a stop. "We are out of gas," said Kenny his voice reaching every ear although he was whispering. "I think I see an Exxon up ahead. "I'll push," said Kenny. 2 minutes later Kenny had pushed the Hummer with 24 kids in it to the Exxon. It was deserted until a light came on inside. Growing restless kids piled out to see what was going on. The door swung open and several cloakies came through carrying guns. The girls screamed and the kids tried to get back into the car. Kenny jumped backed into the driver's seat and flipped on the high beams temporarily blinding the attackers. As the cars doors closed, Kenny slammed the reverse and the huge SUV hurled from the lot and into the street. The cloakies fired at the truck as Kenny led them towards WAL-MART. "I thought we were out of gas!" someone said as the gas station disappeared from view. Kenny looked at his hands. They were glowing, as was the hood of the car. "We are running on pure unleaded Kenny Juice," Kenny exclaimed.

The townspeople had been pushed back towards Wal-Mart. The local gun club was on the roof, and the citizens were congregated in the parking lot having barricaded the street with dog food stopping the cloakies from getting in. Everyone had a weapon ranging from kitchen knives on brooms, hunting guns, crossbows, and chainsaws. The town of 6,000 had been cut down to 1200 scared and tired 'warriors'. On the other side of the blockade 3,000 cloakies were marching toward the blockade. The CASP warriors were paid to kill the Three, and they were going to do their best to complete their mission. Wal-Mart was in sight, just a couple hundred more yards.

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were flying. More accurately they were floating. They were hundreds of feet in the clouds. They were dressed in golden shining armor and had long brown wings on their backs. They were too stunned to speak and too afraid of falling to move. Kyle looked at Stan and then to Cartman. For once Cartman didn't have a damned thing to say.

A voice spoke in their heads.

_My children, since the first human walked on this Earth there has always been the Three. The Three are objects of folklore from, angels to Yetis, UFO's, dragons, to Moth men. The creator of Superman knew one of the Three. The Three are meant as protectors of life and dealers of death. Your role in history is your own. Just be weary, there are people in this world who would wish to take your power away. Fly High my children._

The Three, bathed in golden light descended rapidly towards South Park

Thanks for reading. Sorry about the year long delay. Please reply and prepare for chapter 6.


	6. Ohhh Shhhiiittt!

Oh Shit

Oh Shit!

The South Park residents were in the parking lot of Wal-Mart. The moon hung low as 3,000 cloakies were tearing apart the barricade that sheltered the townspeople. Everyone held tighter to their weapons and watched in fear.

"Everyone take your positions!" yelled Jimbo from the roof. Everyone in the parking lot got into a Roman phalanx formation. Mrs. Garrison was at its head. "Ready!" yelled Mrs. Garrison. The front line lowered their makeshift spears. "Runners Ready!" she yelled. From the side of the building 500 townspeople had attached hairspray flamethrowers to shopping carts. Inside the carts were various thick objects to use for cover.

Suddenly a shot rang out. The makeshift army looked out to see a cloaky that had climbed over the barricade get shot by Jimbo's rifle. The cloaky fell from the 15ft barricade with a muffled gurgle. "Here they come!" Instantly, cloakies all along the 100 yard barricade starting climbing over. Some were shot but most made it over. The 1st wave of 1,000 cloakies started their charge of the 200 yard distance between them and the townspeople.

Many cloakies had guns. Others had long swords. "Charge!" commanded Garrison. The Runners pushed their carts with great speed toward the first wave. The Runners made V formation. While running the cloakies opened fire. Most of the bullets were deflected by the carts. When the Runners 20 yards away, they opened fire. The flames cut through the 1st wave. Many cloakies ran around in circles on fire. The runners were also flattening cloakies down with carts. The gun club provided cover fire spattering open many heads. While the 1st wave was being crushed. The 2nd wave came over.

When the second wave joined the remnants of the first the Runners were finished. Many head their heads sliced off while trying to run, and the Bus Driver Lady had a grenade shoved down her throat. Then the third wave joined the 2nd. The cloakies charged. The townspeople dropped their weapons and fled inside. Jimbo looked out into the army and he thought he was going to die. The townspeople fled up onto the roof and barricaded the door. The townspeople looked terrified as the cloakies smashed into Wal- Mart looking for the roof access.

The Three were falling rapidly towards earth. As they broke through the clouds they could see Wal-Mart being torn apart by Cloakies. They used will to steer themselves towards the carnage. Kyle held out his hand and fire erupted burning 1,000 cloakies in the parking lot. Stan inhaled and blew a wind that knocked every cloakie inside out the back entrance smashing through concrete. Cartman closed his eyes and a tidal wave from South Park River grabbed the cloakies outside and sucked them back into its murky depths.

The three landed on the roof bathed in golden light. "What the fuck are you looking at!" said Cartman.


End file.
